For You
by Jekaio
Summary: When Queen Arendelle recruits new guards from the slums of Aran Dale, she doesn't know how much life the 'Red Snapper' Anna ends up bringing to the Empire, and to her. [Major AU!/Elsanna/Punk!Anna/Fighter!Anna/Queen!Elsa - Slow Bang Romance - Language - Crude Humor!]
1. Death By A Thousand Cuts

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen or any of its Characters.

Written by Jekai/Jekaio.

Cover Image by **saandwiches** on tumblr.

* * *

**Death By A Thousand Cuts**

"Is that all you got?"

She panted, a wide grin on her chapped lips as she twirled the butcher's knife between her fingers. Her white wife-beater was already shredded and stained with the blood of her victims, her black cargos faded and covered in dirt and grim. Her strawberry blond hair looked crimson within their braids in the dark lighting of the night sky, and with a chuckle she raised the blade up into a defensive grip.

"Come on! I thought you guys would have been a challenge!"

Anna had been fighting her enemies for hours now; locked behind the back of the Chinese Restaurant 'The Glowing Lotus' as they surrounded her. Her white sneakers were scuffed and as equally bloody as her upper half, spittle shining on the tips of her shoes. The cowards had ambushed her on her way out of the restaurant, herding her into some place private before sending more and more of their goons out to eliminate her.

"Ah, ah, ah!"

Twirling, she grabbed the fist that was inches from her face before swiveling back. Black shades reflected her bruised up features, and with a tug she sent the man flying behind her. Grunting, she stepped back before lifting a leg and stepping on his abdomen as hard as she could.

Another came, swinging his kitchen knife at her hazardously as she took careful steps back. Once he turned, trying to send her flying with a kick that she caught before she tossed him on his back. Quickly kneeling between his legs, she lifted her free fist and socked him in the temple.

He was out like a light in moments.

"Argh!"

Suddenly, she fell forward. She felt the blade of another pierce through her back and slicing her flesh. With a glare, she kicked back at her attacker. Before he could recover, she leaped to her feet and sliced forward and slashed through his chest and at the side of his neck.

"By the Gods, you Southern Isles goonies suck."

With a flick of her wrist, she sent the butcher's knife – now rusty and coated with her foes life energy – at another approaching opponent, catching him off guard and lodging the blade between his eyes.

Anna hunched over, ignoring the feeling of her own injury bleeding out as she raised her fists. She knew more of them were coming, and she was planning on defeating each and every one of them. They weren't going to take her down without a fight, and she was going to make certain that she'd be the victor of this pathetic brawl.

More and more men came forth, jumping out of their cars and out of the warehouse nearby, leading to Anna's knowledge that she had been herded.

"Come on, fuckers! Either you losers go hard, or go home!"

With a battle cry she leapt forward once more, dodging the limbs attempting to land a hit on her before throwing her weight into a punch at one of the bigger guys around her. She had to knock them out of the equation before she ran out of energy to do so, as they would no doubt pin her down if she didn't.

Once done with them, she would aim for the ones with the weapons. Decapitate them; maybe use some of their brethren as a shield before finally getting rid of them. After them, she would then deal with the leftovers.

As her battle plan unraveled before her, Anna dodged another meaty fist before tossing her shoulder onto the giant lard of muscle beside her. She felt her shoulder pop before pulling back, grimacing. Knocking them down was the hard part, as it required a lot more energy to give then she would prefer. Scowling, she kicked his chin up. Stupid fat fucks were nothing more but butterballs.

"One life, one chance and you're failing at that right now!"

Shooting a quick punch at another's throat, she pushed him back as he chocked on his own blood before continuing her assault on the others. "Wow. Hans has a lot of weak boy-toys. What? Spent all your time riding your king that you can't even fight properly?"

Her muscles were screaming at her, her whole body was aching but she couldn't let them know that. To let them know that would mean they win, and that was the last thing she wanted. Besides, there were only a few of them left, there would be no point to turn tail and run when this whole waste of time was almost done with. And so she kept taunting them, watching them lose their cool before striking when the time was appropriate.

Sure, the others had taken many good chances to strike at her leaving her in even more agony but she had quickly retaliated against those that had hurt her before thinning the crowd down to just one rodent left. "I'm… going to fucking… kill you." The fighter growled, punching him between the eyes when he attempted to duck. Her hand shot out once again, gripping him fiercely by the scruff of his neck as she slammed his back into the dumpster beside them. Her emerald green eyes stared down on his, narrowing into her infamous glare.

"Why the hell did Hans send you?!"

The man she held sucked his teeth at her, sending his spit all over her face. She could feel herself slipping, wanting to just stomp his head in as soon as the deed was done. Sadly, she wasn't allowed to do that. Not until she had the info she wanted.

He kept his mouth shut after, grinning at her with cracked and broken teeth. Anna sighed, bringing his face up before slamming his ugly face into the brick wall behind the both of them.

She repeated the gesture once, twice, three times, four times before he started crying. His face was barely recognizable when she stopped, skin scrapped along the bricks and shredded on his cheeks and forehead. His nose was busted in, squirting blood with each and every breath he took in. He was barely conscious as he began to weep out the answers to her question.

"-He… He wants to get rid of the t-threat to winning Q-Queen Arendelle's affections. He wants the throne, but doesn't want anything in his way! Don't kill me! Please!"

Queen Arendelle's affections…?

Anna blinked. She had nothing to do with Queen Arendelle; they didn't even know each other. If Hans wanted her, why the hell would she have a problem with that? Yeah, yeah they dated once but that meant nothing more but another passing fling to the redhead. Pursing her lips she released the man, watching as he leaned against the wall before he attempted to stumble away. He only got by a few steps before she struck.

Without even thinking about it, she reached out and wrapped both her arms around his neck before twisting. Her hands felt the contours of his skin coiling as her fingers dug into his flesh, the snap of his bone breaking being the only sound that resonated within the silent alley. However, she didn't stop.

She continued to twist his head back, feeling he blood coat her fingers before letting the body drop.

She'd have to leave the Southern Isles a message.

Anyone they send after her will have the same fate as the men that attacked her today. Dead and brutalized in all the ways she felt like ending them.

* * *

Queen Arendelle was the head of the Aran Dale Empire. She was one of the last royal bloodlines within the empire as well, and ruled over the empire as the sole monarch. She was always holed within her castle at the heart of Aran Dale within Alrany. There had been some news of her coming to visit the rundown streets of Unia. Why? Anna had wondered, and as she wandered around she soon found out. It was all anyone could talk about. From word around the block, she was coming with some of her top guards to recruit some of the sinners living in the area a chance at redemption. A chance to serve under her rule and help protect the Empire of Aran Dale from any future threats.

This meant that Anna, the 'Red Snapper' was on one of the top priorities list at being recruited. She was one of the widely known fighters within the empire, as she had been a nomad for a few years fighting anything and anyone in her way. She quickly made a name for herself, along with a new reputation.

Another name that had quickly been dubbed to her had been 'Double A' but she quickly shot that down as she thought of the small batteries that she'd be nicknamed out of.

Back onto the matter at hand, the thought of Hans pinning for the Queen made sense. He was a greedy bastard after all, a selfish one as well. Hans had never had a chance at being the head of the Wable household, so he left and looked for a place where he can rule as his own king. It all made sense as to why he wanted Queen Arendelle to fall for him.

Marrying into the Arendelle nobility made him of the highest family, making it the best way to gather power and a way to rub it into his previous family's face as to what they had lost. It was a perfect, yet predictable plan for Hans Wable.

Anna snorted, wrapping her fists tightly before hopping from foot to foot. She stood in the middle of a beat up wrestling arena, her main crib within the neighborhood. Her fingers twitched at the thin fabric as it kept her muscles and bone in place before she began to beat at the training dummy in front of her.

Hans – she only found him mildly attractive with his build but other than that he was too flamboyant. Out of all the girls Anna knew, intimately or not, he was more of a diva than all of them combined.

To Anna, that spoke a lot about his manhood.

They dated for a short while, only lasting for three weeks before he found out about her origins. He didn't like the fact that the Red Snapper that he admired so much was a woman, nor did he like the fact that she didn't want to submit to him and serve him like one of his mindless slaves. So, they broke up.

Wasn't like she cared anyway. The sex was horrible anyway: his stamina sucked, while he was average he had no idea how to use his own tool, he doesn't know how to use his fingers, his hands stay on her boobs all the time, and he couldn't eat her out for shit.

Shit, he couldn't even tell when she was faking her own orgasms.

Anna thought of the other girls he'd lie with and sent them a prayer of apology that they even bothered to give this man a chance.

***Bang***

Startled, she punched the dummy with all her strength and sent it flying to the wall opposite of her. The redhead puffed out a breath, tensing as she turned around. She was clad only in her black sports bra and light green button up shirt that she left unbuttoned. Her legs were clad in her boxer shorts, revealing the band of tighter panty shorts underneath. She was barefoot, as being at home meant being allowed to do whatever the hell she wanted.

Whatever she was going to say to the newcomers died in her throat as she locked gazes with crystal gems, sky blue eyes shining in the sunlight that peaked through the holes on her roof. Anna noted the suited men that arranged themselves around this woman, already knowing she's the Queen.

Her hair was platinum blond but looked as white as snow was swept back and placed into a braid that lay on her left shoulder. Her dress, a blue shades lighter than her eyes had a scandalous cut on the side from the right side and dipped so lowly on her cleavage that the thought of a nipple slip idly passed through her thoughts.

Swallowing, Anna let her eyes trail over the other woman's features. This was one of the rare occasions that the Queen has actually presented herself to the public, only doing so once before when she was coronated and revealed her powers to the public. But damn, Anna swallowed again, was she one fine woman.

"How… may I help you?"

Though she didn't show it, she was surprised. She knew Hans had to be on the list as well; he had to be with his network of infinite goons. She was sure they would go to him first. The fighter snapped back to it once she saw the blond open her mouth.

"Am I to presume you are the 'Red Snapper' Anna?"

Green eyes blinked.

"Yeah, that's me. I'm guessing this is about the recruiting shit right?"

The redhead moved closer to the Queen, watching as the guards tense before rolling her eyes and grabbing the towel from the bleachers nearby. She picked up a water bottle from the counter, guzzling it down before wiping the sweat off her neck. She'd lost herself in her thoughts again, let herself get caught off guard, and now stood nasty and filthy in front of what might be her break through from the shitty home she lived in now.

Her eyes glanced behind the large group of people within her home at the busted in door before quirking an eyebrow. Her door lay beaten and abused, flat on the floor. The Queen ignored the look, and instead motioned her hand forward. One of her guards stepped forward on command, and with a cough he began to speak. Anna idly noted that he looked more like one of those squires, the ones who repeat the message written on a parchment like a parrot.

"Anna Aarestad, otherwise known as the 'Red Snapper' has been chosen to serve under the Dale's Guard along with being the Queen's personal protector. You have been selected due to your widely known skills. You will be tested if you are the worthy of the title, and if not, it shall be passed on to Hans Wable."

Wow… So she had the first chance to show her skills?

Awesome.

Fine.

Cool.

Anna's lips stretched into a smile as she stared at the Queen before her, even as she begun speaking to the squire.

"When will this take place?"

"Once you have agreed you will be escorted to the kingdom with the other applicants. The date shall be decided after we've received word from the others."

"How will it happen?"

"You will battle Hans Wable for the title of the Queen's Hand before battling for your place to be within the Dale Guard."

That… was confusing. Why would she have to battle for a place within the Guard when she would already be the Queen's hand? As if knowing her question, the squire cleared his throat with a cough before continuing.

"Being known as the Queen's Hand will have others knowing you will be her Majesty's personal protector, however you will prove yourself worthy by participating to be within the Guard by proving your strength to all those watching. If you fail, you lose your title and will remain as another Guard."

Ah… That was why. Anna nodded.

"How many people will be there?"

The squire raised an eyebrow. "Only the best of the best. You and about one hundred others are accepted within the Guard as is. This… Competition is to ensure your ranking."

It could also be a way to prove the strength of Aran Dale to the opposing sides, intimidating them and making them think twice before attacking… Her gaze on the Queen softened as she finally looked away, noticing the light of purity she seemed to exclude subtly as she spoke up.

Queen Arendelle's gaze wandered around her barren property, taking everything in with a raised eyebrow and a frown. She seemed displeased with the area, and Anna could have sworn she saw her Majesty's eyes flicker to the chocolate on the stand by the ring. Her fingers twitched, barely noticeable but due to Anna's scrutiny she saw.

"I'm in."

If it meant keeping the Queen purity from ever being tainted, if it meant keeping her away from Hans, then she was willing to do it. You don't see that kind of innocence within the world anymore, as it all but gone dark through the rough centuries humanities had to go by. It was another surprise that the Queen was the one with such an aura.

Although she was never seen outside of the castle other than the coronation, so it did make some sort of sense.

The squire seemed to squeal before he nodded to his Queen, gently ushering her out as he called back to the Red Snapper.

"You will be picked up tomorrow morning once the sun has risen. Have a good day, Anna Aarestad."

The sounds of the armor clashing together made Anna chuckled when she saw how the guards centered on the Queen, blocking her off from the real world once they were out the door. It was endearing, and to Anna it looked like big brothers trying to keep their little sister safe from all the big bad people in the world.

With a sigh, her smile dropped when she noticed the door still wasn't fixed. "By the- are you fucking kidding me?!" She huffed, stomping her foot before marching over to place the wooden slate where it had been previously.

"The least you could've done was adjust the door right… Or you could have fucking knocked!"

Anna shook her head, moving back when she was done. She turned, heading for the shower rooms to get clean before she would start packing. She didn't have much, so all she really had to do was find a couple pairs of clean clothes to wear for tomorrow.

Ones that weren't coated in blood…

* * *

**A/N**: Read and Review please? If you're confused, the world will be further explained through later chapters. Thanks for reading!


	2. Preparing For Battle

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen or any of its Characters.

* * *

**Preparing For Battle**

"Alright, pretty sure I'm done now."

Anna lifted her hand, nails scratching at the back of her neck as she stared at the Bou. The Bou is a 'magical' carrying device that latches onto the clothes of the wearer, securing the bag-like structure to a person's being. It was like a backpack, but instead of unzipping one must 'tear' into the bag to place, and retrieve the items within. To close the bag, one must 'seal' it back up by running their fingers along the crevice. Unless someone's fingers touch the fabric, it will not rip or open.

Her Bou was a dark purple with light green accents twirling about the fabric and forming the Aran Dale's crest. Anna has had the bag for years, having been found on the dead body of one of her first victories. It has been her most valuable asset, as everything she could have ever wanted to bring along will be at a moment's disposal.

"I've got my weapons, my clothes, some fresh pair of underwear, more chocolates, candy, some snacks, water, some more chocolates… My wallet?"

The redhead's hands patted along the pockets of her dark cargos, her fingers running down the secret pockets on her dark purple V-neck cut shirt before she kneeled. Her index and middle then jammed themselves into her scruffy combat boots, and she sighed in relief at the feel of what she was looking for.

She tugged out a metallic slate, flipping it open to reveal her cards and cash before she reached back down to place it back where it was before.

"Yup, got that."

Anna then reached forward, bringing the Bou to her back before rolling her shoulders as the tendrils within the pack grabbed onto her white vest. Her eyes glanced up, through the holes within her ceiling before she raised a hand to rub at her eyes.

It wasn't even daybreak yet, and she was already up. She could not force herself to sleep, and the thought of fighting all those opponents excited her. The feeling of adrenaline pumping through her veins as her heart beats out of control, echoing in her ears is a feeling she revels in. There was just something about the fact that one wrong move could fatally injure you, or kill you, that she just couldn't get enough of.

The Red Snapper had lain awake, counting the stars that she could see through the cracks on the wall. Her thoughts drifted from the Queen briefly before slipping back into the strategies she would have to come up with in order to prove to them she was known as one of the best for a reason.

She also thought about Hans' reaction; how he would steam over the fact that they deemed her more suitable for the task than him. To her, she knew why. She actually had proof of her strength, she had actually showed that what they spoke of her were not rumors but indeed the truth. She was better than him in every way, but he never wanted to accept it.

Hans, however, gathered followers to his bidding. Anna was sure that he had no bite to his bark.

Still, he was an enemy to be weary of. With many contacts along with his wealth, one push of a button and he could wreck even the strongest of companies. With just a word, he could kill hundreds in just a couple minutes and that was what made him powerful.

It was all in his influence, but unfortunately for him Anna has her own share of power as well. Bigger than his, but she doesn't use her control like he does nor are they all buff hooligans that had no brain whatsoever.

Starting from the bottom as nothing more but an orphan, news of her travels and success spread like wildfire over the continents. Her name, the 'Red Snapper' had come from the fact that the Weselton Estate had sent his people after her. She was only fourteen at the time, and she could proudly say that even after six years she has improved a lot and has stayed in the best shape she could be in.

Weselton wanted her out of the picture, starting due to the minuscule fact that she took the limelight from him and his 'growing' army. Truth be told, he wasn't building up the offenses, instead the old geezer had spent money replacing the military base as a pool house and had fooled the public into thinking he was doing good for the Aran Dale Empire.

The main reason he went after her was because she anonymously revealed the scandal that he was spending the royals' money on.

So, he sent a good amount of men after the young woman and each fell as fast as the other. Even with the heavy armor, her fists broke through and broke their bones over and over again until they were nothing more but flesh bags on the sidewalk. When the officials found her, she was covered in her foes life liquid and was in the middle of snapping the last enemy in half.

The police, who worked only within the city's limits, could do nothing but watch as the man was split in half. Weselton had been wrapped in chains, his hands cuffed in front of him. He had rushed at her when the officers weren't looking, raising his bound wrists to try and knock her out.

Without even trying, Anna had lifted her fist once more and smashed through the steel restrains. And soon, her fist connected with his nose, before bursting through the backside of his skull.

Thus, from the many rumors and names that had circulated around, the Red Snapper seemed to fit the most and has stuck with her since. Anna grinned, losing herself within her memories as she thought back to the man's screams along with the splattered brain matter. Just like all the others, he was begging her to stop the pain. But, every time she did he would keep talking, and talking, and _talking_ about how much she was going to be beaten that she just grew tired and crushed him.

She could still remember the feel of his bones straining in her grip, the feel of the skin stretching as they attempted to break free, and the sounds of his gurgling as he weakly thrashed against her. They could never break free.

She made sure of it.

Anna never regretted any of the kills she's dealt with. After all, they came after her and she would rather eliminate the threats now than face them again in the future when they _could_ be stronger. She might have a family then, precious people she would want to protect from anything and she would not let them deal with her past demons

That said anyone who lays a threat to her would be dealt with accordingly. None will be shown any mercy, just like they wouldn't show any mercy if she was in their place.

Those that hated her, and those that she hated back didn't know her as a good person, but to her neighborhoods she was their protector. Her influence deals with more land than Hans has his own rule over, but she would never force them to do what they didn't want to do. She wasn't that coldhearted.

She 'ruled' over several parts of the Empire that she watched over personally to ensure nothing too bad would happen. The people who knew her, who knew Anna Aarestad were willing to lay their lives on the line for her. The others that know her as the 'Red Snapper' would be dead before they know it if they attacked her or her people, and that was what she can guarantee.

***Bang! Bang! Bang!*******

Blinking, Anna turned her gaze to the door before tossing it aside and nodding to the guard waiting for her. If all went well, she wouldn't be returning to this shithole so why bother to fix it up?

"Her Majesty awaits."

Anna nodded once more, following after the guard as he turned his heel and started walking. Queen Arendelle was the sole Queen, not of just Aran Dale, but of the whole world. She ruled over the lands over the sea, the lands that aren't discovered yet, the homes and lands in the sky; she ruled over everything.

As such, her family is made of only the 'purest' blood.

In other words, incest was not uncommon as the ancestors wished to keep the bloodline within the family. That bloodline was the gift of control over certain elements, elements that reflected a person's personality and true self. This brought a question to Anna's mind. Why was Queen Arendelle's bloodline that of snow and ice?

Thinking on the question, she waved absentmindedly to those who greeted her as she lifted her eyes to the bright blue sky and the shimmering sun. The scenery changed her thought process, and instead left her pondering and wondering about what Earth must have been like during the times of back then. They were on planet Olter, a new home the previous beings found as they settled in centuries ago. This lead to the planet being as it is today, another replica of what Earth would have been with a bit more technology and voodoo shit.

Anna snorted, averting her gaze when her escort glanced back at her.

She remembered reading old passages that explained how 'magic' wasn't real within Earth 00. How scientific reasoning and religion can explain everything and that there was no such things as the supernatural.

Their ancestors must be rolling in their graves right now.

Here, in planet Earth 02 just about everything was allowed. You just couldn't kill without reason or steal, and rape is forbidden on the highest degree. Should one be guilty of the former, they will be given an 'Eye for an Eye' penalty where the victim takes something of equal value from the guilty. Should one be guilty of the latter, they shall be tortured and killed by the victim, the victim's family, and be shamed by their own blood.

And that was the beauty of the living in a world like the one they lived in today.

"We're here."

Anna paused, slapping herself in the forehead once she came back down to reality. She seemed to be losing her focus a lot more, losing herself into her thoughts seemed to just come naturally now instead of paying attention to what was going on around her like she was used to. She gazed at the train cart, reinforced with steel before flinging the door open and walking in as the guard balanced on the step holds.

The Queen would be within one of the front carts, which would surely be a lot better than the bland one she was in now.

Ignoring the other passengers, she gripped the railing above her and pulled her weight up. Her body easily slipped between the spaces as she sat there, upper back leaning against the cold material of the train. Her Bou cushioned any bump that they would encounter, and she leaned her head back for some much-needed rest as she felt her eyes grow heavy.

Sadly, she couldn't keep them closed long before her palm shot out. She caught the dagger's grip, eyes slowly opening. She glared at the offending item, the tip just about to reach her nose as she flicked her wrist, shooting it back towards the direction it came from over the chatter of the others.

Anna slipped off the railing, trailing after what she had thrown back before smirking when she heard the familiar squelches of flesh ripping. A woman stood on the other end, glaring down at her while holding her wounded shoulder. The blade was buried to the hilt, and with a grunt the other fell to her knees as Anna approached.

"That was rude, you know. I was _trying_ to get some _sleep_ here."

The redhead kicked her foot into the blade's handle, watching as it dug even deeper. The woman, who she now noticed was 'Zero Hero' screamed and glared back at her through her tears. Zero Hero's head suddenly snapped back when the Red Snapper's hand connected with her jaw, sending her spit on the train's floor and knocking a few teeth out as well.

"So you should really learn some manners. Would you like it if some stranger just threw something as deadly as a dagger at you when you're trying to rest? No, right?"

Her eyes caught sight of the other woman's Bou, and she picked it up before flinging it over her shoulders. There was nothing that would have been useful to her inside of it. With another kick, she sent the other woman flying to the end of the cart as she put her weight into it.

"If you had just left me alone, this wouldn't have happened would it? Know your place."

Anna strolled over to the other slowly, already knowing that the rest of the train's inhabitants were watching as it had gone silent now. She stopped just out of the other's grasp before beginning to speak again.

"Weselton is dead because of me. I broke his Estate. I _destroyed_ him. Since I'm an asshole I'll ask you this: What made you think you even had a chance at besting me? Especially if it was such a lowly tactic as throwing a flimsy little blade at me when I wasn't looking?"

Zero Hero stayed silent, watching her with pained brown eyes that were also filled with fear, and hatred. She didn't want to die. Anna knew that, she knew that but it was already far too late for that. "Do you know that fate had two paths for you here?" The redhead plucked the dagger out of her opponent, watching the blood drip off of it before twirling her it within her palm and letting it roll between her knuckles.

"The first fate was to mind your own business, and live." With a clench, her grip locked the blade between her thumb and index. "The second was to be a dumbass and get killed. Do you know which fate you chose?" Seeing the understanding in the brown haired woman's eyes had Anna chortling, and she clapped her hands slowly in a mock applause.

"You do! You aren't as stupid as you look after all!"

She patted Zero Hero's cheek once, "Turns out, you won't be getting off this cart alive."

The dagger flashed into the brunette's thick neck, squirting blood as she desperately clawed at her windpipe. Even when the blade was removed, she fell to the floor in a heap bleeding out and sending splatters of red over Anna's pure white vest.

Great, her only clean piece of _white_ clothing and some bitch had to get it dirty.

With a scowl, she tried to wipe it off before staring at the twitching body on the ground. Maybe she could have handled it better, but she did get rather grouchy when one disturbs her when she was trying to rest. In all honesty, it was the stupid fuck's fault for attacking her. That's why she laid dead, instead of Anna herself.

Psh… '_Best of the best_' her ass. Zero Hero's name spoke it all. She was just some girl trying to play the savior, and apparently preventing a robbery a couple times and killing off some murderers had gotten to her head. To Anna, it was funny how she even named herself.

Her leg lifted, and she gave the corpse a kick before heading back to her spot. She left a trail of bloody footprints after her, and settled back into the railing with grin as she loosened up once more. She'd worry about cleaning her vest later, right now she really just wanted to close her eyes.

"Wake me when we get there!" She called out, ignoring their murmurs as she let herself finally fall asleep. She would also worry about the consequences that might come with killing off one of the new recruits, but Zero Hero was dead weight anyway so she was sure it wouldn't matter.

Besides, wasn't like she cared in the first place.

Anna came to when the gentle rocking of the cart stopped, and stared into the setting sun from the window across from her. She blinked. "Hey," She called out, nudging one of the occupants with her caked up boots. "What's going on?"

The guy she nudged turned to her, avoiding her gaze when he saw who it was. "The guards are scouting up ahead, something about one of the recruits hiring people to… deal with the Queen." Anna blinked again, so one of the idiots with her wanted to fuck up her chances at living in some place that has actual running hot water?

Nu uh, no fucking way is this happening.

"For fuck's sake you can't be serious…?" Seeing as the other didn't reply, she hopped down once more and headed for the door with a groan. "You were…!" She whined, flinging the contraption open before stepping over the dead bodies of the guards that had been guarding their cart. She groaned again.

"I thought they were supposed to be some of the most elite fighters, but _nooooo!_ They just had to let themselves get ambushed like noobs!"

With her lower lip jutting out into a pout, she followed the fresh trails of blood to the front of the train. She shivered, feeling the humid air turn frigidly cold before pushing on. She drew one of her secret blades out, pushing forward into the temple of one of the attackers in front of her before leaping out of the way from a blast of ice.

"Whoa, hold up it's me! I'm on your side!"

Anna's eyes stared in the direction of where the blast came from, rushing forward to stand besides the Queen and her left over guards who actually knew how to stand their ground. Queen Arendelle didn't even look to be out of breath like the rest, and was instead keeping her eyes locked on the targets ahead of them. Her hair was a bit more tousled, but other than that and the bloodstains that clearly didn't belong to her on her dress, she was fine.

Her guards were a bit worst for wear. Their breaths came out as pants, and were visible as puffs of fog lifted into the air. "Oi, you guys! Stand down, me and the Glacial here will deal with it." Bumping her hips into the remaining guards sent them falling to their asses, and with a grin Anna turned to the Queen.

"Your Majesty!" She huffed, jutting out her chest and fixing her imaginary monocle. "After you!" Her voice took on a stuffy tone as she took one of the guard's swords, stabbing it into the ground as she bowed lowly before straightening when she was done with her act. She felt the amused blue eyes stare into her, and sent the other a wink before regaining her focus once more.

She cleared her throat, coughing into her free hand's fist before turning glinting eyes to the woman she was going to protect till the end of her days. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her already, even when their enemies looked to be nothing more but the run off the mill bandits.

"Let's get this fucking party started, Queen Glacial!"

It had been weeks since the incident with Hans' men behind the restaurant, and she was itching for an actual fight. Her body aching for the need of battle that Zero Hero would have never been able to give her. Her figure vibrated with excitement, and with a click of her tongue she sent herself sailing into her rivals.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading! I just want to say that my works are not proofread by anyone else but me. Leave a review? This is also Anna! Centric.


	3. The Battle Begins

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Frozen or any of its Characters.

**Updates**: Coming every Friday night or Sunday night *******hopefully***. Info like this will be posted on Jekaio on wordpress. Shit, I'm so late with this. I'm so sorry this took me a couple weeks to get out.

* * *

**The Battle Begins**

As she blurred forward, braids swaying, she began to duck and weave under the countless of arms and hands that grabbed for her. "Come on, come on, and come on!" She chanted, swinging forward and acquainting her fists with her targets. They were so slow in her vision, barely moving as she flowed with the wind currents.

Her lips pulled into a slow grin as adrenaline pumped into her bloodstream rapidly. Her movements growing even more fluid and sleek as she parried another man's sword. With a flick of her wrist, one of her hidden blades slid into her hand. Their blades crossed before she backed off, kicking her leg into the air behind her and slamming it into another's jaw.

"You bitch!"

One of them cried out, reloading his shotgun sloppily. Anna glanced over, teeth digging into her lower lip as her gaze shifted to her surrounding rivals. She knew that if she was quick enough she could end up having the guy taking out his own comrades without getting too injured. The only problem was timing.

When should she play out her plan?

What about the Queen's part?

Her green eyes instinctively sought out the woman she would be serving over, and it proved to be her mistake in the battle she found herself in. Without hesitation, once he was done reloading the gunner's finger pulled the trigger.

***BANG***

As with everything else that seemed to be going on in her life, Anna had little time to process what was just about to happen as her stare snapped back onto the shards of metal now flying at her. She held in her flinch, clicking her tongue before stabbing one of the nearby men and holding him to her. His body would be able to take most of the damage, and hopefully leave her unscathed.

The Red Snapper blinked, ignoring the sticky feeling of blood on her before holding him even closer to her body. She really didn't want to arrive to the tourney all bloody and weak, that would give Hans the upper hand and that was something she so did not want.

But her fears were quelled when she opened her eyes once more, and blinked once more when they caught sight of her ragged, grimy figure with a corpse draped over her.

The ice in front of her sparkled in the moonlight but what had the redhead's jaw dropping were the balls of bullets just trapped within them, she snapped her head back to the Queen.

"Holy shit, Glacial, great timing!"

Anna lifted the body, heaving it towards the barrier and breaking her shield before moving to strike once more.

It seemed that as she was out of it, in that short amount of time the rest of the guards collected themselves and had begun picking out the numbers with her. The Queen had been building her own little traps for the enemies to fall in, only impaling them when they got too close for her liking.

The Red Snapper chuckled, the hair tucked behind her ear flowing out and covering her right eye. It didn't matter though, because as Anna slammed her head into one of the last few remaining men, her other senses were always a bit stronger than her eyes.

***BANG***

Once again, the sound of bullets whizzing through the air had Anna barreling to the ground. She flipped to her back, watching as a body flew down with her. She punched the man in the head, making sure he was dead before jumping back to her feet.

And like that, the battle was just about over.

"Hey, Queen Glacial, mind doing something for me?"

The brawler called out, dragging the last remaining man. The Queen raised an eyebrow, nodding her head with a sigh. She knew what the redhead wanted; her posture and eyes gave everything away. Without a second thought, Elsa waved her hand and let the ice crawl along the man's body.

It started lightly at his feet, before the ice got thicker and colder by the time it reached his neck.

"So… Mind spilling who sent you?"

The man was shaking in his boots; Anna knew that getting answers from him was going to be easy.

"G-Go to hell! I ain't s-saying shit!"

Well, apparently not.

Anna sighed, locking gazes with the Queen before shrugging. She reached out; wrapping her fingers around one of the man's frozen arms and yanked.

His icy constraints yielded immediately, and with a crack he had already lost in arm. His mouth dropped open in open disbelief. "You dumb bitch! That was my arm!" As he thrashed against the ice, the Queen squeezed her fists, knocking the oxygen out of his lungs and forcing him to shut up as it constricted around him.

"If you answered correctly it wouldn't have happened. Now, do I need to take away your other arm…?"

He didn't answer.

The Red Snapper sighed.

"Way to make this hard, pal."

She was covered in blood, and bended down to at least rub some of it off her hands on one dead man's rags.

When she was done she stood and grabbed the prisoner's leftover arm. As he watched her, she slowly plucked his fingers off one by one. Since he was frozen, he wouldn't feel any of the pain nor would he bleed until the Queen released him. Her nails traced over the icy cracks that littered his skin as she slowly snapped his thumb off.

"Who. Sent. You? It's a simple question really, maybe you won't be so crippled if you say what I want to hear."

His index and middle finger were gone, and she had just removed his ring finger as well. The image of how his hand looked now sent her cackling as all he had was his pinky left. _'By the Gods'_ She shook her head, swallowing her laughter. _'I am one twisted fuck… But hey, he deserves it.'_

A throat clearing caught her attention, and she brought it back to the Queen only to see blue eyes honed in on her. Anna sighed. "Fine."

She took the bloody blade in her hands and raised it, point down and ready to stab into the man when he blubbered.

"I-I'll tell you, I'll spill! Please, don't kill me!"

Ah… They always say the same things.

As if that'd change her mind.

"We were sent by the Weseltons! Gave up a lotta' metal for us too! Told us you'd be an easy deal, a-and we'd get our prize quickly!"

Weselton?

The Queen stepped forward, gripping his chin harshly. "Why did he send you?"

Anna paused, this was actually the first time she'd heard the Queen's voice so… spiteful. It really wasn't what she ever expected to hear. Especially since she seemed to be dolled up and rose from some of the snobby, holier-than-thou nobles. Her blue eyes were glossy, showing her thoughts were elsewhere as she interrogated him. It was then that it made sense to Anna; she was acting as if the old fool was alive to see if she could get more information out of him. Smart.

"Cause then he'd be King! If he got rid of you, he'd rule and give us all the metal we needed!"

It was silent after that, and with a push of her hand she sent the frozen body crashing to the ground. He shattered, lips pulled into a silent scream as he watched his body unfreeze and bleed out.

He was dealt with quickly enough that the guards barely had time to react before the body exploded on them.

The brawler kept her distance; it wouldn't do to have the Queen's ice trapping her like it did the poor sap before them. Though it was a sick move that she pulled, the brutality that she never expected a royal to have. Glacial was proving to be more of a surprise, and a fascination then she first thought out to be.

The Queen didn't answer her. Instead, she headed back to her cart and entered. No backwards neither glance, nor any words exchanged over her shoulder, she just left the redhead there gapping and confused.

She turned to the guards.

"I need to talk to the Queen. She knows that the weasel is dead."

It didn't really surprise her to find out there were others after the throne; after all, this was real life and not everything was perfect. Something that did surprise her was the fact that someone was stupid enough to hire people under the Weselton name. No, what was stupid was that those idiotic fools fell for such a scam. This just proves that even as humanity advances, some peoples IQs don't.

"…He charged at me, and I just—ya know? I dealt with him."

So now here Anna sat, filthy beyond belief while in the presence of the sparkly clean Queen. The blond nodded, sipping at her tea as if nothing had happened prior to the minutes before. Her clear nails tapped against the heavy oak table as she hummed, taking the redhead's story into account.

"What makes me laugh is that those dumbasses actually thought a dead man sent them!"

Anna laughed, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all. She forced the feelings of being watched away, calming herself down when she saw the Queen had finished her tea. The redhead hummed, swirling her own cup before pursing your lips.

"Your Majesty?"

She waited for electric blue eyes to look up at her before continuing.

"I don't like how this is playing out. Weselton is dead, many if not the whole populace have already heard of this news. Those thugs, however, seemed to actually believe that they were sent by them. I've never seen the clothing they wore anywhere else either…" It was true, as the ones who attacked them were garbed in meshes of purple, yellow and red. Roman numerals were sewed into their front, starting from a hundred and ending at fifty from what Anna saw.

"I'm also kind of offended that they didn't know who I am…"

With a slight pout, she slouched forward allowing herself to get serious once more. "But if I think I know what's going on, then we have a new organization to deal with if they are after your head."

And so the Queen let her stay in her cart, and as Anna mucked around she tried her hardest to keep the place clean. Hearing the Queen's chortles have been telling her she's been failing at that, especially when she looks back and sees the blood trails and footprints trailing after her.

"Oh come on!"

She shot a mock-glare at her giggling other.

"I'm trying here!"

With a huff, she stalked towards the Queen and plopped down across from her once again. She opened her Boa with a roll of her eyes; pulling out a book of her own and copying the royals posture as she read.

Minutes ticked by, and the sounds of pages turning were the only sounds that echoed within the cart as the two women read. Time kept moving, and slowly, Anna felt herself lose her sanity at how fucking quiet it was.

She groaned.

"So…?"

The Red Snapper started off again.

"What do you do for fun?"

"…"

The royal turned another page, quirking an eyebrow at something she read. Anna felt like ripping that book out of her hands and just choking her, just so she can say something in return.

"…Reading."

Green eyes rolled once again.

"Damn, your highness." Anna started, leaning back with a kick of her feet. "You must be _such_ a killer at parties, aren't you?"

"…"

_Annnnnnd_ she's ignored once more. '_Jesus fucking Christ…_'

An hour passed, and Anna had instead been gathering information about the ruler from her guards before she sat back down again.

They didn't know jackshit about their monarch either.

The Red Snapper yawned; unzipping her ruined vest and flinging it into her Boa before setline back once more. With the adrenaline gone, she felt her body ache for rest. Her eyes didn't want to close though, and they bore straight at the gorgeous woman in front of her. She was actually pretty small, standing at a measly 5'6 compared to Anna's 6'0 figure. Her body was a lot more lithe as well, and seemed to balance her curves rather nicely.

The blond had two slits in her (ice?) dress, one on each side that went up all the way to her inner thigh. The length of the skirt of her dress was just shy of her calves, and her neckline dipped in scandalous V cut, revealing a lot more bosom than Anna thought was appropriate for those of the upper class.

She didn't have sleeves; instead she had gloves that swirled around her fingers and ended right before her elbow. On her feet were black boots? Heels? Anna didn't know, but holy hell did they make those legs look fine. It went well with the older woman's baby blue/white attire, and gave her a seductress look with her smoky eye shadow and lollipop red lips.

This caused Anna to compare herself with such a woman.

She was a bit lanky herself, with her breast bind she could really pull off that guy look if it weren't for her hips. Her arms were longer compared to most women as well, and as she stared at the Queen's shapely hips she was convinced that her arms could wrap around the woman at least twice for sure.

And holy hell was their Queen a tiny woman!

A tiny woman who was certainly filled out in the right places all right.

Can someone say: HOT DAMN!

Sensing where her thoughts were headed, Anna laughed softly. She really needed to reel in her hormones. Sure, it may have been a couple months since she had last gotten some action but this… This was the Queen! She was sure that such a woman of a high stature wouldn't go for a street brawler such as herself. It really was such a low probability, and it was only seen in those dramas on television and played out in role-play during some sexy times people have.

"What's so funny?"

Anna blinked, finally coming back down into reality when she found herself staring directly into the Queen's gaze. Her eyes gaze the blond woman a once over before she began to giggle once more. She waved her hand, dismissing whatever the other woman might be thinking of her attitude before clearing her throat and swallowing her mirth.

"Nothing, nothing, Queen Glacial! I was just thinking about the differences between us, is all."

"Oh?"

Finally, the older woman set her book down and stared back at the red haired woman.

"What kind of differences?"

Anna hummed. "Well, for one thing you are short as fuck." She ignored the look the Queen gazed at her with, and set palms to the table before lifting one above the other to represent their height difference. "This," She waved her left hand, which was the hand hovering above the right by eight inches.

"This is I, and this right here." She waved her right hand, where her palm was still in contact with the table. "Is you."

At the sound of a playful offended gasp the Red Snapper slammed both her hands back onto the table when the Queen gave her a slight slap. "Another thing," She started again. "Is the fact that you're so… curvy and I'm just so… buff?" She ended it with a question, flexing her biceps as she moved her shirt out of the way to show how her muscles contracted.

The look in the Queen's eyes told her she was clearly impressed. "Then comes the fact that your of a 'pure' blood while I am not. You are of royalty while I am of a civilian status. You have blond hair and I am a soul sucking ginger~!" She explained, fingers counting just about how many of their contrasts that she was pointing out.

"You're perfect, and I'm… I'm flawed, your highness."

She dropped her hands, a dull thud resonating as it made contact with the table once more. Anna expected more silence to greet her, and was pleasantly surprised when she heard the other speak up.

"You are also forgetting about the similarities, Red Snapper."

The blond started counting off on her own fingers, idly staring out the window as she did so. "You are forgetting that we are both struggling with those after our heads, both struggling with this power inside of us, we both have freckles, we both don't wish to show our weakness, we are both smarter than we look, we are both women, we are both powerful in our own ways, and we are both looking for a place to fit in and accept us for who we are. Are we not?"

The Red Snapper felt her jaw drop, and smiled back. Her eyes were slightly misty, but she would not dare wipe at them. She nodded her head, gulping down her emotions before grabbing the Queen's hand and squeezing.

"You're right. Thanks."

What they both also knew was that the other managed to reveal the innocence within them that both had thought they lost. In their minds, that was something beautiful. It was also something that told them this was it, this was the person who will bring them happiness and love and care. Someone who would accept all their flaws and stick with them for eternity…

And in this moment, the Queen and her protector found happiness.

Even if it was just for a fleeting moment, it was something they will remember for the rough times coming up.

* * *

**A/N**: Thanks for reading and sorry for taking so long. This is more of something to help build chemistry between the two, sorry if it was confusing though. It's going to get more action packed now.


End file.
